Shogi
by Puszczyk
Summary: Jeżeli ktoś żyje z tego, że zwalcza wroga, jest zainteresowany tym, aby wróg pozostał przy życiu.


Tekst napisany na fikaton na Forum Lunatycznym do prompta:

_Jeżeli ktoś żyje z tego, że zwalcza wroga, jest zainteresowany tym, aby wróg pozostał przy życiu._

Mam nadzieję że się spodoba. Komentarze i uwagi **bardzo** mile widziane. ;)

i mały dodatek w postaci słowniczka nazw pionków:

ōte! - szach!

ōshō - król

ginshō - srebrny generał

kinshō - złoty generał

Kyosha - lanca

uhyō - pion

keima - skoczek

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Oshō na h5. Walka rozpoczęta.**

Urahara Kisuke od najwcześniejszych lat patrząc na planszę do shogi, widział coś więcej niż tylko porozstawiane na polach pionki. Nie potrafił dokładnie powiedzieć co, ale fascynowała go możliwość kierowania ich przeznaczeniem i decydowania o ich losie, a najbardziej uwielbiał sprawdzać siłę przeciwnika. Oceniać jego możliwości i przewidywać ruchy. Potrafił czerpać satysfakcję z gry nawet przy takim przeciwniku jak Yoruichi, która zdecydowanie nie należała do osób cierpliwych i z większą ochotą tarzała się w trawie, niż przesuwała pionki.

Zresztą do tarzania w trawie nie miał nic przeciwko.

**Ginshō na 6b**

Pierwszym godnym przeciwnikiem jakiego spotkał był Aizen Sōsuke - niezwykle utalentowany shinigami, który niedługo miał być mianowany na porucznika którejś z dywizji Gotei 13. Kisuke doskonale wiedział na której dywizji najbardziej mu zależy.

Widział to w jego oczach. Inteligencję, spryt, swojego rodzaju przewrotność, pragnienie poznania niepoznanego. I niebywałą chęć dążenia do potęgi. Widział u niego ten błysk, którego wszyscy inni nie dostrzegali. Znał go aż za dobrze. Ale było tam coś jeszcze czego nie potrafił rozgryźć.

Dlatego kiedy Sōtaichō Yamamato zaproponował, aby został on jego fukutaicho - odmówił, odsuwając Aizena jak najdalej od 12 Dywizji, Instytutu Wynalazków, swoich badań. I samego siebie. Jak się potem okazało, był to pierwszy decydujący ruch w tym starciu.

Pionki ustawiły się na szachownicy.

Gra się rozpoczęła, bynajmniej już nie na polu do shogi.

**Kyōsha zbija uhyō**

Pierwszym błędem jaki popełnił było niedocenienie Aizena. Bo pomimo, że najpierw został przydzielony do 5 dywizji jako porucznik, a potem sam dostał nominację jako nowy taicho, cały czas patrzył mu na ręce i dokładnie obserwował postępy jego badań. Wtedy nie próbował go już zagadywać ani w jakikolwiek sposób przekonać do siebie, bo zazwyczaj otwarty i serdeczny dla wszystkich Urahara-taicho od początku trzymał go na dystans. Taki układ trwał ponad pięćdziesiąt lat. Pięćdziesiąt lat pozornego spokoju. Dlatego kiedy Aizen uderzył, Kisuke okazał się całkowicie nieprzygotowany do odparcia ataku. A przynajmniej nie w pełni.

Kosztowało go to bardzo wysoką cenę.

**Keima wchodzi na planszę**

Kolejne stulecie spędził na oglądaniu gromadzących się burzowych chmur spod dachu swojego sklepu w duchowym sercu Karakury. Sklep nie był głupim pomysłem, bo trzymał go blisko najnowszych wydarzeń z Soul Society i jednocześnie dawał jakieś zajęcie. Samo miejsce - Karakura - też okazało się ciekawe, jak i ludzie, którzy tam mieszkali. Już sam Kurosaki Ichigo był niezwykle interesującym materiałem. Potrzebował tylko dobrego formierza...

Yoruichi nazwała go kiedyś manipulatorem i hazardzistą, który zamiast pieniędzy trzyma w puli ludzkie życia. Obruszył się, ale nie przesadnie. Tak naprawdę miała rację. Wszystko nabierało coraz większego tempa, wirując dookoła i porywając za sobą coraz większą ilość dusz.

A jego ta gra wciągała coraz bardziej.

**Trzech kinshō tworzy roszadę, ōte**

Kiedy Yoruichi po powrocie z Soul Society dokładnie opowiedziała mu co się wydarzyło, że Aizen się ujawnił i zbiegł z dwoma innymi kapitanami, że mają Hōgyoku i że zbliża się wojna - poczuł, że sporo rzeczy poszło nie tak. Bo przecież Hōgyoku miał zostać przechwycony i nigdy nie miał wpaść w ręce osoby pokroju Aizena. W ręce żadnej osoby, do licha!

Jednak mimo wszystko, mimo wszystkich zawiłości, nadciągającej wojny i niepewności poczuł jednocześnie irracjonalną ulgę. Bo przecież do planszy wciąż potrzeba dwóch graczy, prawda?

Końcowe przemówienie Aizena było, jak przekorne skinienie w jego stronę: I co teraz zrobisz, Urahara?

Kiskue spojrzał na powoli wypływające z ciemności światła Kurakary stojąc na dachu sklepu. Silniejszy wiatr zawiał z południa omalże nie strącając mu z głowy kapelusza. Przytrzymał go ręką i uśmiechną się szeroko.

Właśnie. I co teraz zrobi...?


End file.
